It is already known to use different module units in the construction of dental bridges. The module units are in this case available in a number of variants, and a number of module units are chosen to form part of the bridge being constructed. It is also already known to use curved, beam-shaped elements which are connected to the "free" end surfaces after these have been ground to form a common plane, to which the curved element or the beam has been applied. The bridge produced in this way is intended to constitute a structure for supporting the actual prosthesis, abutment, and the like.
In bridges of these types it is particularly desirable to use titanium which has affinity for tissue. Characteristic features of this material are its hardness and the fact that it is comparatively brittle. This has meant that it has been necessary to cast the elongate, flexible element or rail. The product of cast, curved rails imposes considerable demands on the casting method. It has proven difficulty to obtain cast, elongate and curved elements having the strength which is required in this connection. It is not possible to leave the casting to a less individual working by a dentist or dental technician and in so doing obtain satisfactory results from the stability point of view of. The method of casting the curved elements/rails also has the disadvantage that it is difficult to make adjustments, during and after casting, to the curved shape of the elongate element/rail.
The present invention aims to solve these problems and proposes a method of producing the curved element/rail in which the latter is bent in a bending tool. However, this entails other requirements on account of the brittleness of the material. In the present invention method it is important to obtain the curved or bent shape without causing substantial deterioration from the point of view of its strength. There is also a requirement for devices and methods which are simplified from all manufacturing aspects and which are easy to use and carry out, respectively, by practising dentists or dental technicians. Manufacture should also be possible with a high prescribed degree of accuracy (1/100 mm).